


Just a Dream

by awesomeruf1o



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeruf1o/pseuds/awesomeruf1o
Summary: I wrote this instead of sleeping





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping

A black scarlet-striped arm encircled his waist, drawing their bodies flush with one another. The lime green hedgehog's cheeks were warm as his gaze met the intense rubies boring into him. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and attempted to speak.

"Hey Shad, uh whatcha doin' there man-"

He was cut off by Shadow's hand now cupping his cheek, and a thumb brushing over his bottom lip making his heart thump hard. He glanced down at the other hedgehog's lips, desperately hoping this was going the direction he thought it was. The hand behind him travelled upward on his back until it rested between his back spikes. Hesitantly the lime hedgehog slid both his arms over the dark hedgehog's shoulders, hands resting on the other's neck. Manic would have never in a million years imagined this scenario playing out. To be locked in Shadow's embrace, their faces only inches apart. His entire body felt hot with a fire in his core that left his insides bubbling. Every second stretched into forever while the distance between them only narrowed. He could feel the other's hot breath colliding with his own and it was intoxicating. Eyelids slipping shut, their lips finally brushed sending shivers all up and down the emerald hedgehog's body. He was melting into Shadow's every touch, sent into a state of pure bliss as their lips moved together is perfect unison. He wished they could stay like this forever, but eventually lips get tired and the hedgehogs were forced to part.

Manic gazed up at the charcoal hedgehog; his muzzle bright red, hearts in his eyes, and a wobbly grin gracing his lips.

"Woah bro, I didn't know smoochin' was your deal. Thought you just like, glowered romantically at the people you like." He let out a nervous chuckle. A playful smirk graced the dark hedgehog's lips before mouthing words that to Manic sounded to be separated by aquarium glass.

"I'm sorry dude, didn't catch that?"

Shadow's mouth moved once more, this time the words sounding loud and clear but in a voice not belonging to the black hedgehog.

"C'mon Manic, breakfast is ready! You better get in there before Sonic eats all the pancakes for himself!"

Manic's eyes shot open to see his sister hovering above him. Shadow still vivid in his mind, he stumbled over his words for a second before replying.

"Okay sis, be out there in a minute."

"Better hurry, I think he's already on his second plate," She chuckled, walking away from his bed. "I'll try to save you some before he gets to it." Sonia walked out the door to the kitchen, leaving Manic to his thoughts.

He sighed heavily, sinking back into his mattress. It was just a dream. He was back in the real world, where his brother got the dark handsome hedgehog all to himself and all Manic could do was sit back and watch, pretending like his heart wasn't aching as he forced a smile for the happy couple. He took several deep breaths letting each of them out slowly, then sat up and hopped off his bunk to go face the blue hedgehog and eat whatever was left of breakfast. 


End file.
